Burning in the Dark
by lauryng
Summary: Hans had heard the legends of a dark man doing dark things. But they were legends, a tale thousands of years old. But on the brink of death, he has to choose between doing the impossible and creating a Horcrux, or dying by the hands of his brothers.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! This is my new fanfic. I know some of you might think its weird to have a crossover of Harry Potter and Frozen, but give it a shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.

_Summary: Hans had heard the legends of a dark man doing dark things. But they were legends, a tale thousands of years old. But on the brink of death, he has to choose between doing the impossible and creating a Horcrux, or dying by the hands of his brothers. _

Prologue

Hans lay in his cell, thinking about death. Death, such a foreign idea until now. Sure, he had wanted to kill the Queen of Arendale, but this is a different matter. This is him.

Hans thought of an old book he had read, a tale of a man who split his soul into two. A man who could never truly die until that part of his soul was destroyed. That man created a Horcrux. If only this tale was true, and Hans himself could create a Horcrux. Or, even better, make a person a Horcrux and he can finally have his revenge. Revenge on Elsa, the woman he once loved. On Anna, the woman who once loved him. On Kristoff, the man who ruined all of his happy endings.

This idea was far fetched, but he was on the brink of death. If he was going to die, why not give it a shot? _Besides_, Hans thought as he rolled over, _I already know who I'm going to use. _

Kristoff walked around town, trying to find the perfect thing to buy Anna. Sure, she loved bracelets, but none of them seemed to fit. And she loved chocolate, but the flavors were all wrong. Then it hit him: a book.

He knew Anna didn't exactly like to read, but Kristoff was sure he could find the perfect book. As he walked into the bookstore, he noticed a small book titled: The Tales of Beetle the Bard. Kristoff picked it up, and read about wizards, witches, and amazing tales of bravery and love. He knew it was perfect.

"Sir Kristoff!" a voice called. "The prisoner wishes to speak with you!" a guard panted, running up to him.

_Hans?_ Kristoff thought.

"Very well, I'll be right there." Kristoff replied calmly. He paid for the book and left quickly.

Hans waited patiently for Kristoff, and quickly sat up as he entered. He winced in pain and placed his hand on his bruised ribs. Weeks earlier, his brothers had beat him so badly he was sure he would die from pain.

"What is it?" Kristoff demanded, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Why do you want me?"

Hans smiled, but that smile turned into a grimace. He really needed a doctor. "I wanted to talk to you about Elsa," Hans said.

Kristoff stood still for a moment, then brought a chair over. "Well?" he asked quietly.

"Her powers. They aren't as unique as you think. Everyone has something inside them, but never have the chance to release them. Elsa did when she was young. I did when I sat in my cell in the Southern Isles."

At this, Kristoff jumped away. "Powers!" he hissed, panicing. "Yes. Powers of darkness." Hans said and created a flame of... nothing. A black void that seemed to go on forever. Kristoff felt so... helpless looking into it.

And helpless he was. He was entranced, and Hans felt a small burst of victory swell within it. "And now its time to wake up yours..." he whispered, and the next thing Kristoff knew was a flash of heat, and a sharp paib in his head.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.

Chapter 1

Kristoff woke to a wet sponge on his head. He felt hot and feverish, but the sponge definatly helped.

"Anna?" he asked weakly to the figure beside him. In return, Kristoff got a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm here," Anna answered and rubbed small circles on his knuckles. Kristoff tried, and failed, to sit up.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Anna went pale. "Well, I heard a noise in the dungeons, and went down to see Hans punching you over and over. I panicked and Hans dropped you. Its been two days since that incident."

"Two days? Oh, dear god." In Kristoffs panic, he hardly noticed the candle beside his bed burn brighter. Neither did Anna.

Hans, on the other hand, was chuckling in his cell.

_How ironic,_ he thought, _that an ice harvester would have fire powers!_

But his plan was working perfectly. He had his victim of the Horcrux ready. Now all he had to do was murder someone with Kristoff in the room.

He knew how to waken a persons powers. It was to keep his mind completly blank. For him to momentarily become a lifeless shell. For Hans, it was when he was in his cell back in the Southern Isles. He felt so hopeless, he wanted to die right there. And, in a way, he did. He woke up two days later with his power.

He knew how to hide that power. To know he had it was essential. Otherwise, he would have 'accidents'. Fire was probably the most dangerous. Shadows fade in light. Ice thaws with love. But fire can't be stopped.

He can't be stopped.

Kristoff had found out after Anna left for about an hour. He suddenly felt fine, not hot at all. In fact... he felt a little chilly!

_Its in the middle of summer!_ he thought. _Why am I cold?_

He noticed his hands got slightly warmer and looked down to see his hands on fire.

Vaguely, he remembered a story in the Tales of Beetle the Bard, talking of the three brothers who outsmarted death. They got a gift. Is that what happened to Kristoff? Or is it something else?

He had to talk to Elsa, fast.

Elsa was in the library. She, unlike Anna, loved to read. She was in the middle of an interesting book, called _A History of Magic_, by Bathilda Bagshot. When Kristoff stumbled in, Elsa was delighted. _Ooh_, she thought, _maybe he's going to ask for a blessing of his and Anna's marriage!_

However, that was not the case. "Elsa," he gasped. "How did you get your powers?"

Elsa was confused. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Kristoff was frantic. "How. Did. You. Get. Your. Powers," he said slowly.

"I was born with them. I think. I didn't find out until I was five," Elsa replied.

The temperature spiked. Then dropped quickly. Elsa frowned. "What the hell was that?"

Kristoff sat with his eyes closed. "How, exactly, did you find out?" he asked faintly.

"Anna had broken her leg. I had wished so badly it was me. I blacked out for two days," Elsa explained. If Kristoff looked bad before, now he was dead on his feet.

"Why?" Elsa said, suddenly suspicious.

In reply, Kristoff stuck out his hand and willed a flame to appear. It did.

Elsa jumped back in surprise. "Okay. Okay. I was not expecting that!"

Suddenly, she started giggling. "What?" Kristoff snapped.

"Well," Elsa said, clutching her ribs, "you're an ice harvester. And you have fire powers..."

Kristoff groaned. "Why didn't I think of that! Stupid, stupid stupid!" Fire started to race along the huge rug, and Elsa stopped it from reaching her precious books with a blast of ice. "Watch it!" she shouted.

"Sorry," Kristoff mumbled. "Well... now you know why I came to you for advice!"

Elsa looked happy to help. As she opened her mouth, however, a guard came running in. He whispered something to the queen, and she immediatly sent an apologetic glance towards Kristoff, who shrugged as if saying: If you must.

Kristoff had someone else he could speak to. No matter how dangerous it was.

Hans smiled as Kristoff came in. "I assume Elsa didn't tell you anything?"

Kristoff shrugged and replied, "Yes. And no."

"Ah. Still in shock are we?" Hans mocked. Kristoff sent him a glare.

"Why the hell," he said, "do I have fire powers over everything else?"

Hans immediatly said, "Because that's what you need to have. I didn't choose. You didn't choose. You get what you get."

"What does decide what power you get?"

Hans paused for a moment. "I guess its your attitude," he said slowly. "I have a dark and mysterious attitude. I got shadows. Elsa has an attitude that is pure, yet dangerous. She got ice. You... have an attitude that strives to reach your goals. You got fire."

Kristoff sat for a moment, letting it sink in. "So, if someone was an extremely happy. All the time. They would get... light?" Kristoff pondered. He thought of Anna, and Hans noticed.

"In theory, yes. But Anna won't wake up her She's too happy for that."

Startled, Kristoff said, "How do you wake up powers? Is it because you beat me half to death? You were too."

"No. You're thinking about that book. The story, The Tale of the Three Brothers. No, Death didn't send you back. You woke your powers up yourself."

Just then, a guard rushed in. "Sir!" he said to Kristoff. "You need to-"

Hans had pulled out a strange looking stick. "Avada Kedavra," he said, almost bored. The guard fell to the floor, dead.

Kristoff finally understood. "Your a wizard," he stated.

"Yes," Hans replied. Then he focused on sending some of him into Kristoff. He felt a tugging sensation, and fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Kristoff fell to the floor moments after, unconcious.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you KingdomKeepersGirl for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

Kristoff sat up after what seemed like hours of agony. His throat was raw, and yet he felt... powerful.

"Hans?" he croaked as he heard panting in the cell next to him.

Hans did not seem to hear him. "I did it," he said in disbelief. "I DID IT."

"Hans!" Kristoff said, a little more forcefully. Hans looked up and noticed Kristoff. _"If you can hear me, tell me. Now,_" he said.

Kristoff was very confused. "Of course I can hear you! I'm not deaf, you know."

But Hans wasn't listening again. He was on his feet, whooping and dancing around.

"Ha ha! If a mere muggle understood that, I'm immortal! Well, unless you die. I'll keep that from happening."

"Muggle? And what do you mean, you can't die!?"

Hans sighed. "Muggle is a non-magical person. A lot of the population is a muggle. Only Elsa and I are an actual wizard and witch."

"But... you said Elsa's powers were woken up!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Her ice magic, yes. But she can do other stuff too. She just needs a wand. Throughout her life, she has been so caught up on concealing her ice magic, she couldn't do any other magic." Hans explained. "And as for the immortality thing... I'll just show you."

He stood up and hollered, "Gotcha!" as he undid the cell door with magic. Gaurds swarmed into the room and went crazy. Hans winked at Kristoff, who watched with disbelief as he stepped in front of a guard.

The guard panicked and shot an arrow at Hans.

The arrow peirced Hans' stomach, but he wasn't affected. He just pulled the arrow out, turned around, and went straight back into his cell.

"You can go," he said, shooing the guards. They turned back in disbelief, probably thinking they had too much wine.

Kristoff stared. "How... wha... huh?" he spluttered.

"Have you heard of a Horcrux in that silly little book you plan on giving to Anna?" Hans asked. He didn't wait for Kristoff to answer, and went on explaining.

"A Horcrux is an extremely dark peice of magic. It causes your soul to be ripped in two and store one half in an object. It allows you to never fully die."

Kristoff paled. "And... you made... me... a Horcrux."

Hans nodded, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Damn!" Kristoff shouted. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"That about sums it up," Hans said, examining his nails. "By the way, Anna seems to be looking for you."

Sure enough, Anna's voice was heard on top of the stairway. "Kristoff?" she called

Kristoff swore an extremely vulgar word under his breath, and quenched the flames that had grown around the room. Way too much stress for one day.

"Just a sec!" Kristoff said. Then he whispered to Hans: "Not a word or I swear you will live a pain worse then death."

Hans pretended to pull a zipper across his mouth. He covered himself in shadows and said, "My lips are sealed."

Kristoff hurried upstairs, making a split second decision: he is not going to tell Anna.

However, as he reached her and gave her a quick kiss, Anna said, "So, what's this about magic and you containing some peice of Hans soul?"

Well, so much for secrets.

"Well," he stammered, trying to find an answer, "you see..."

"No, I don't see,"Anna said, but not angry, almost... sad. "But I want to help you."

Kristoff looked up, surprised.

"Why?" he said. "I could be dangerous!"

Anna just placed her hands on Kristoffs chest shaking her head and smiling slightly. "Not to me your not," she said, and Kristoff bent down to give her another kiss.

"Why did such a wonderful, optimistic, adventurous young woman have to hit me with a bag of carrots?" he groaned, and Anna giggled at that.

For that moment, everything in the world was right. No wizards, Horcruxes, or magical powers could end it.

But a flying carrot could.

"Ow!" Anna said, clamping a hand over her eye.

"Olaf," Kristoff growled as a noseless snowman waltzed in.

"Oops," the snowman replied. "I was is the kitchens, and the cooks were making some kind of cookie. Mickerdadle? Snickadodle? Anyway, I think I'm allergic to cinn-ci- ACHOO! Cinnimon."

The couple laughed as Olaf's nose flew off again, and he waddled off to retrieve it.

"Well, I need to visit Elsa now," Anna said, regret shining in her eyes.

"OK," Kristoff said with a shrug. "But meet me outside at noon."

"Why?" Anna asked, curious.

"Oh, you'll see," Kristoff shouted as he ran off, smirk on his face.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters. I don't have much time to write because of scool, but I'll try to update more quickly and have longer chapters. **

**For those of you who are wondering, Hans was speaking parseltongue in the beginning scene. In this story, he will eventually become great grandfather of Lord Voldemort himself!**

**Thanks to Dinodude7 and DramaRose13 for following/favoriting!**

**Review responses:**

**KingdomKeepersGirl: Hi, bestie! I love your whole reply thing, so I stole it from you. I'm glad you like the story, and even more glad that you know what's going on even if you've only read the first three books! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

At noon, Kristoff waited patiently for his girlfriend. However, that patience was wearing very thin. Tapping his foot, he waited for another 15 minutes. Finally, Anna dashed into view.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, panting a little. "I lost track of time and I had to-" Kristoff cut her off with a deep kiss. "Its fine. Besides, I probably have a lot more to explain than you do."

Anna stiffened and placed her hands on her hips, extremelly buisness-like. "Why sir," she said in a regal tone. "If you don't tell me this instance I will... er... I will send the snowman after you!"

Not sure whether she was joking or not, Kristoff just hung his head and shuffled his feet guiltily. Anna broke out of her 'Elsa moment' and giggled, tugging on Kristoff's arm. "Come on, I've been waiting for the date all day!"

"Woah, woah, feisty pants. Calm down..." Kristoff teased. Anna smiled and said, "Alright, I'm calm." She turned away then twisted right back around, giving Kristoff another kiss.

"Now let's go," she murmered seductively, running a finger down her boyfriend's arm. Eyes wide, Kristoff followed Anna into the forest, where he realized it was his date and took the lead.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Anna pondered as they swaggered into a meadow.

"I thought we should hava a quiet place to talk about... you know." Kristoff squirmed uncomfortably.

As the couple sat down, Anna raised her eyebrow in question. "What was all that about?" she pondered, confused by the strange disscusion she overheard.

"Well let's start at the beginn- hold up! I almost forgot about your present!" Kristoff searched frantically for the little book, The Tales of Beetle the Bard. Anna just smirked and commented, "I've already read the book. You left it on the table earlier, and I was curious..."

With a small smile, Kristoff resumed his story. "After buying it, I got a call that Hans wanted to see me. When I went down there, he... taught me, I guess. He told me more of Elsa's magic, and showed me his... own." Kristoff glanced at Anna's bewildered face before continuing. "He told me the powrrs were woken up. He hit me in the head with something and I woke up two days later. I found out he had woken up _my_ powers," Kristoff said, and Anna gasped, saying, "You have magic!?"

Kristoff nodded and held out his hand. He created a small flame, and watched Anna's fascinated expression.

Anna's face puckered up, and Kristoff was terrified she was going to cry. However, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Your ice buisnes!" she cried, laughing like a maniac. Kristoff threw his hands in the air. "Why does everyone think its so funny!" he said, exasperated.

It took several minutes before Kristoff could continue. "I went to Elsa for help, but she was busy. I took a chance and visited Hans. He talked to me, then... well, he killed a man. With magic. Apparently, he is a wizard. Then he did something to me. It hurt. A lot. After I woke up, he told me he was immortal, because I had a piece of his soul within me. I'm... Anna, I'm scared."

Anna snuggled up to Kristoff, and stayed there for a while. They didn't talk, they just drank up eachothers presence. Kristoff suddenly sat up, whipping Anna off her feet. "Now for the real fun," he said, carrying her off. They spent hours talking, laughing, and eating. The day ended with the couple watching the sunset. Kristoff sighed, heart beating in his chest. He has had the ring for a while, and today, right this second, he was going to do it. He was going to propose.

Sitting up, he turned to her, whispering a quiet "Close your eyes..."

Obediently, Anna closed her eyes. Kristof breathed through his nose, trying to calm his racing heart. He positioned the ring above her, then murmered, "OK, you can open them."

Anna did, and gasped at the lovely ring. It was beautiful. A shimmering diamond sat in the center, followed by several smaller ones. As she stared, Kristoff knelt on one knee. Tears flowing down her cheeks, Anna smiled and held Kristoff's hand.

"I've always loved you. The second you asked me to help you find your sister, I felt this connection. That no matter what, that amazing woman will always be in my heart. That amazing, difficult, and devistating experience is the greatest blessing I've ever received. And now I must ask: will you make me the happiest man on earth, and give me the honor of taking your hand in marriage?" Kristoff asked, finishing his speech with tears in his eyes.

Anna nodded vigourously, too happy to speak. As her new fiance placed the ring on her finger, she felt as if she would explode. She couldn't wait to go tell her sister...

**Hey guys! Once again, sorry for the delay in the update. I went on vacation and got REALLY lazy.**

**This was sort of a filler chapter, but KRISTOFF AND ANNA ARE ENGAGED! I had so much fun writing that out. I hope you all enjoyed all that fluff and romance!**

**Thank you to High Reacher, kid1450, and angel de acuraio for following/favoriting!**

**And I'm sad. No reviews... :( **

**HUGS AND KISSES, LAURYN OUT!**


End file.
